1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are widely used as threaded fasteners to hold objects together. For example, when assembling a computer case, a variety of different types of screws may be used to fasten system components, such as a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and a power supply, to the computer case. During assembly, the screws are used to fasten the components with tools, such as screwdrivers, but whether the components are firmly fastened by the screws cannot be determined. As a result, the components may disengage from each other if they are not firmly fastened, which will influence the function of the components.